All You Need
by Tiana-P
Summary: People say that love is all you need to get through anything. The four Mutant X members are going to find out if that really is true. Mostly BS but I'll throw in some JL for you too.


**HEY!**

**This story just came to me and I decided to type it up before I forgot it.**

**I wasn't going to post it until I've completed another one of my fanfics, but I then thought Y NOT!**

**So here it is… please let me know what you think of it and if you think its going good.**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

As soon as the blast had happened, the first thing on the member's of Mutant X was to get as far away from the Dominion as possible.

Shalimar had led them through a jungle of some sorts so that they were kept away from the sight of any of the agents. As the light began to fade, they had decided that the best thing would be to find some shelter for the night.

They had came upon a decent hotel a half an hour walk away from the edge of the jungle that the feral had led them through successfully. As soon as they had shut the door of their double room, all four of them collapsed, thankfully, onto the beds.

Not one of them spoke for a while. They were all busy taking in the past day's event and sorting through it all. The silence was broken when Shalimar let out an involuntary shiver.

Brennan, who was sitting on the same bed as her, reached over and rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms. She shuffled closer to him so she was leaning against him and could benefit from his body heat.

'What are we gonna do?' Lexa spoke for the first time. Her and Jesse were sat on the other bed. Even thought they had been tortured for the past 12 hours or so, neither one of them looked so bad. 'We have limited money, staying in a hotel, no transport…'

The other three sat, not knowing what to say.

'Actually, we have no Helix. We still have the car that you took when you left this morning.' Jesse stated. Lexa looked at him oddly. Getting up, she searched though all of her pockets. Finally she found it in the inside pocket of her leather jacket.

'Okay. As great as that is, we only have the keys. Where's the car, Lex?' Brennan asked her.

'I parked it about 20 minutes walk away from the Dominion.' She replied.

'Which is well away from here. And who knows what they have done to it if they've found it.' Brennan argued back.

'Yeah, Brennan's right.' Jesse stated. After a pause he asked, 'how much money do we have on us anyways?' They hadn't counted it before. Jesse had paid for the room with cash that he had had. They all pulled out whatever cash they had. Lexa counted it while the others watched her.

'Just over $200.' The others nodded. 'That's not near enough to what we need.'

'Yeah, we know. We still have the Mutant X accounts, and our own personal ones. But getting to them will be hard.' Jesse reminded them.

'How's that?' Brennan asked.

'Well, I'm sure that the Dominion have a track on our accounts for withdrawals or anything. Like the ones on the safe houses that we had to evacuate.'

'Can you work around them?' Lexa asked him.

'Sure, but I need a laptop at the least. With all of the security that Adam had put on anything to do with Mutant X, it'll be hard.' At the mention of Adam's name, Shalimar let out other shiver. Brennan pulled her closer as she held on to him tightly. She hadn't said a thing through the whole conversation but she had been listening.

'With $200 at our disposal at the moment doesn't give us much flexibility, does it?' Lexa commented in her sarcastic way.

'No, it doesn't.' Brennan replied, resting his chin on Shalimar's head, thinking of a way to get through this. After a few moments, he broke the silence. 'Alright, look. It's past closing time on many shops. Jesse, why don't you go and 'borrow' a laptop from a computer store around town somewhere? You could phase in and out with ease. That would give us $200 on clothes and food and other such necessities. I'll come with you and get us a car.'

They all thought about it for a moment. It sounded like a plan, except,

'How about I go with Jesse instead? If he's gonna need to break into a store, I can make him invisible. It would cover a lot of sides. You two can stay here; get cleaned up and then when we get back you can go get that car. Yeah?' They nodded to Lexa's plan. 'Alright. So shall we get going?'

'Now?' Jesse asked.

'No, after the stores start to open. Yes, now!' Jesse rolled his eyes at Lexa's typical sarcastic reply. Getting up, he took half of the cash that they had.

'Just incase.' He explained. Brennan nodded and, with a final glance at the two of them, exited the room.

Brennan sat with Shalimar in his arms for a couple of minutes after Jesse and Lexa had left. Slowly, he looked at the feral, who seemed to be miles away. He gently stroked her cheek, causing her to come back to the present.

'What you thinking about?' he asked her in a bare whisper.

'About how different it is now compared to yesterday.' She whispered back, speaking for the first time since coming to the hotel.

'Yeah.'

'It's all gone, Brennan.' She said in an agonized voice, turning her face into his shoulder.

'Hey, no it's not. We've got each other, we're all ok, and that's all that matters.' He soothed, gently rocking her.

'We don't have Adam. And who knows how long we have each other for.'

Brennan didn't have a reply for that. Instead he stayed quiet, holding on to Shalimar. Once again, she shivered.

'I think you should go take a shower. It'd warm you up and make you feel better. Clean at least.' Shalimar nodded, but didn't make a move.

'Brennan?'

'Yeah?' he asked back, looking down at her. She pulled away from him and put her arms around his neck. Leaning up, she kissed him slowly, but passionately. When they broke apart, Shalimar rested against him once again.

'I just wanted to make sure that that had really happened today.' She whispered. Brennan smiled, moving hair from her face.

'It did. Don't doubt it for a second.' He replied. She nodded. 'Go have your shower, Shal. You're freezing.'

'Will you join me?' Brennan looked at her.

'Are you sure?'

'Would I ask you if I weren't?' she asked back.

'Ok.' He answered, pulling her up with him to go to the en suite.

* * *

**Was that cool?**

**Please R&R!**

**xXx Tiana**


End file.
